


Love Squared

by Misslittleredbird



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslittleredbird/pseuds/Misslittleredbird
Summary: Yuuri finds himself getting a little jealous when he finds Wolfram is sneaking out to meet with Murata. What could they possibly be doing this late at night?





	Love Squared

Yuuri woke to it being a normal day. He went for a run with Conrad. Wolfram started yelling at him for cheating again (though he's honestly not sure what he did this time). He signed some papers. Snuck off too early. Dodged Günter. (Don't judge him. The last few days he was very good about his responsibilities, but he was tired today).

But then things started to get strange when he found Wolfram in his room dressed in his formal clothes. Yuuri stared at him in confusion.

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked. "Why are you dressed like that? Is there a party or something that I forgot about?"

Wolfram turned to him and smiled. "No. Don't worry, Yuuri. I'm dressed like this for a private matter."

"Private? And why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?" Wolfram drawled.

"Like that!" Yuuri insisted, eyes narrowing. "You're acting strangely."

"I have somewhere to be," Wolfram stated, looking annoyed. "And as much as I enjoy conversing with you, that matter is much more important. We can talk later."

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked hesitantly. And then his eyes widened as he pulled out a rose and then left the room. Yuuri staring after him as he went.

What was the flower for?! Yuuri thought. And why was he dressed up like that?

Before Yuuri could talk himself out of it, he followed Wolfram out the door. It was for his own good, Yuuri reasoned. Wolfram wasn't acting like himself. He had to know why that was. Of course Wolfram could do whatever he wanted in his free time. And he could give flowers to whoever he wanted too, Yuuri thought as a knot twisted in his stomach. The only thing he cared about was making sure Wolfram was okay. Honestly. So he followed him out of the castle and he balked as Wolfram walked towards the temple. Who could he be meeting with there?

He was shocked to find Murata walking out grinning.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Murata stated. "You always like to take such a long time to get ready."

Yuuri was shaking where he stood. What is this? Was Wolfram going on a...date? With Murata? This couldn't be real.

"I wanted to look my best for you, My Sage," Wolfram replies with an easy smile.

Yuuri was fuming now. Wolfram couldn't be...dating Murata. He liked him, didn't he? At least Yuuri had started thinking that Wolfram had certain feelings for him. And how could he continuously sleep in his bed, while he was coming and meeting Murata at night? And how could Murata do this to him? He knows that he has never regarded his engagement with Wolfram as real, but they still had no right to keep this from him! Wolfram was still legally his fiancé, right?

And then Wolfram took Murata's hand and kissed him on the cheek- way too close to his lips!- and Yuuri started seething.

"This is for you," Wolfram said as he handed the rose to him. Murata smiled as he took it.

"You never get tired of sneaking around, do you? There's no need to do it anymore."

Yuuri glared at them. So they were sneaking around. Murata just admitted it.

Wolfram smiled. "We won't need to for long. But I want to have this one night before I have to take care of some things. It will be different when people know."

Something painful twisted in Yuuri's stomach. Was he one of those "somethings" that needed to be taken care of? If Wolfram did this, he wouldn't be sleeping in his bed anymore. He wouldn't be there to call him a cheater whenever he practically looked at someone else. He wouldn't be there when Yuuri needed someone to talk to, because he was always there. He wouldn't be there when he needed someone to tell him what he needed to hear and not just what he wanted to hear. His whole relationship with Wolfram would change.

And, as much as he didn't want to admit it, it would also mean things like this would never happen between them. He wanted Wolfram to continue looking at him like he was the most important thing in the world to him and he wanted to have the chance to let Wolfram know he meant the same for him. He wanted to kiss him and share things with him like couples do.

And he doesn't mean to sound selfish, because maybe he isn't ready for all those things just yet, but that doesn't mean he's okay with letting Murata have those things from Wolfram either.

And when Wolfram pulled Murata into his arms, pushing his face-and his lips!- closer and closer to Murata's, Yuuri knew he had to stop this. Because he couldn't bare to watch. So he ran out and grabbed Wolfram and pulled him towards him and into his own arms. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, just that he wanted Wolfram as far away from Murata as possible.

"Shibuya?" Murata stated, confused.

"You-you can't kiss him! I don't-I don't want you to," Yuuri said shakily. He knew he sounded childish and when he thought about it more he realized that he couldn't exactly stop Wolfram from kissing Murata if that's really what he wanted to do. He bit his bottom lip nervously and then turned towards Wolfram. "I thought- I thought you had those kind of feelings for me. Not...not Murata. I know I don't really have a right to say this after how many times I've pushed you away but- I don't want you to stop sleeping in my bed and yelling at me and staying by my side and protecting me and-and...loving me, if that is what you felt towards me."

"Shibuya," Murata's eyes were wide. "I think you're misunderstanding-"

"No!" Yuuri yelled. "I understand perfectly. And I know I may not have a right to say this-but I...I love you. And I can't stand it watching you do all these things with Murata."

"Aw," Wolfram Chuckled. "I really never knew I was so popular." Wolfram grinned. Then he turned and winked at Murata. "Looks like you have some competition."

Yuuri blinked in confusion and then stuttered, "W-what?"

Murata rolls his eyes. "That's enough, Shinou. You're going to give his Majesty a heart attack. I think you've tormented him enough."

Yuuri flushed in embarrassment. "Sh-Shinou?!"

Wolfram-or Shinou- turned towards him and started to flutter his eyelashes at him. "Why, my King, I never knew you felt that way. Whatever would your fiancé think?"

He turned towards Murata and grinned. "This is some love square we found ourselves in, isn't it, my Sage? The tragic love stories of royal monarchies."

He turned to wink at the flustered king.

"That's enough, Shinou," Murata said, the corners of his lips twitching.

"I wonder, are you the Hermia to my Lysander? Or are you the Demetrius to my Hermia?" Shinou wondered curiously.

Yuuri just looked at him in confusion.

"You know, Shakespeare? A Midsummer Nights Dream?" Shinou sighed. "Never mind. That story ended much happier than I imagine this one would."

"I mean, you are quite beautiful. Exactly my taste actually." Shinou licked his lips as he eyed his black hair and eyes. "I mean, obviously I like you. I did choose you, after all. But my lack of a physical body can be an issue, as you can see. Do you think your fiancé would mind if I took over his body every once in awhile? Maybe while he's in your bed? Oh, the things I could-"

Yuuri had released his fiancé's hand and backed away with a squeak. His face flushed a bright red. What is he supposed to say to that?!

"Shinou!" Murata glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. His glasses glinted dangerously. Shinou, however, seemed unaffected.

He just turned back to the Great Sage and grinned. "Oh, you know I'm only trying to tease him a little. You know you're my favorite one to play with, no need to be jealous."

Yuuri grimaced at the things Shinou was implying. He didn't need to hear these things!

But Murata just turned towards Yuuri while rolling his eyes. "I apologize for him, Shibuya. He can be an idiot sometimes. But as you can see, you have nothing to worry about. I am not interested in your fiancé and, I promise you, he only has eyes for you."

Yuuri blinked and his eyes turned towards Shinou, "But why-?"

Yuuri was surprised to see Murata flush slightly now. "The Great Sage and Shinou had a...relationship in the past. Much like you and your fiancé. But things are a bit difficult now considering his...lack of a physical form."

Yuuri flushed. And then shook his head at what Murata was implying. "I'm sorry your relationship is...difficult. But I don't want you doing those things with Wolfram's body. Especially if it's not his choice."

Murata flushed heatedly as Shinou burst out laughing. "You have this wrong, Shibuya. We only wanted to go out. I never would have...with von Bielefeld's..."

"Oh," Yuuri flushed more. This was such an awkward conversation! "But I don't want you kissing him either..."

Yuuri flinched at how possessive his words sounded, but that didn't make them any less true.

Murata nodded but Shinou's the one who groaned. "But how else am I supposed to touch him! You just took away all the fun stuff."

Murata glared at him, face still flushed. "Your possessing his fiancé. You don't get much of a say."

Yuuri fidgeted. "So...all of that stuff I said...Wolfram didn't...?"

Shinou shrugged. "He's there faintly. When he gets his body back he usually just assumes everything he saw was a dream."

Yuuri thought about that. "I want you to get his permission from now on when you decide you want to possess him. Wolfram isn't some toy you can play with whenever you want."

Shinou groaned and then looked back at his Sage. "See? He's taking all the fun out of this!"

"You should have been getting his permission in the first place," Murata reasoned.

Shinou sighed and then Wolfram fell to the ground. Yuuri caught him in his arms, holding him tightly. Protectively. He wasn't yet sure how to react to these now realized feelings he had for his fiancé.

His green eyes fluttered open. "Yuuri? What-?"

"It's okay," Yuuri said as he smiled down at him. Then he surprised the blond even further by hugging him close to his chest tightly and burying his face into his neck. He breathed him in. Happy that his Wolfram was finally back. Which was a bit embarressing considering he wasn't even gone that long. "I'll explain everything to you later."

._._._._.

Shinou was only lucky to have escaped his descendants wrath because of a certain double black who had finally admitted his feelings.

Wolfram had been much more concerned about that.

(And, thankfully, his chosen king left out his attempts at jokingly trying to flirt with his descendant's fiancé. He probably would have experienced what it was like to die a second time if he hadn't.)


End file.
